IchiGhost
by TwiliteTGRgrl
Summary: After the story! What's it like to be grown up and running the clinic? What lessons does Ichigo learn and what about his relationship with a certain raven haired woman? IchiRuki, comedy, slice of life


**IchiGhost**

**A/N: This story was created after I saw this show called…Ghost Whisperer! I had this random blast of thought to create a story about what really happens in the clinic while Ichigo is romping about…and how it would be if Ichigo decided to take over O,o Also…THANKS TO ALL MY AWESOME REVIEWERS AND FAV-ERS! Please enjoy brief pairings. And of course ICHIRUKI! This is how I see the ending!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my imagination.**

**Songs of the Mo: Crazy Loop (Mm Ma Ma) by Crazy Loop and The River by Good Charlotte**

* * *

When worlds were conquered to peaceful bliss as was the case with the three connecting and parallel worlds Hueco Muendo, the Real World, and Soul Society, it was only safe to assume that with peace it was only a matter of time before something dark would emerge from the shadows…yes…that's right…adulthood. We happen upon a quiet little hometown of several important characters that the worlds happen to depend on. In this hometown of Karakura is a quaint and utopian like home which also just so happens to have a clinic residing in its walls as well.

"And oh! I should take this poster too! And these pictures and oh!" "Dammit Dad! Just friggan leave! You don't need all that crap!" Two male voices joined together to disturb the silence of the happy long-safe worlds. "But I can't leave this poster of my dearly departed wife!" "Whatever but how the hell are you going to fit all that shit in the suitcases?"

"Dad." Yuzu popped into the room with a paper bag full of delicious aromas. "Your bus is almost here! Don't forget your snacks for the road!"

"Alright alright! Why do my children want to throw me out so badly!" Isshin Kurosaki wailed overdramatically as his son started pushing him and his suitcases towards the door.

"Because you're annoying." Karin answered, gulping down a bottle of water.

Ichigo sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "Just go have some fun for once Dad. You need a vacation."

"Yes I know." Isshin tweaked his beard, eyes for once serious. "But are you sure you can handle this without me?"

"Dad…" Ichigo pointed to his head, gesturing that he had tons of knowledge. "I did go to college for my degree in the medical field remember?"

Suddenly there was a waterfall. "OH MY SON HOW YOU'VE GROWN! MY BEAUTIFUL WIFE ABOVE CAN YOU SEE HIM?" Sniffling and hugging attempts were made as the now adult Ichigo literally kicked his father out the door. "Now if only he would settle down and get marrieeeddd~!" THWACK! "SHUT UP YOU OLD MAN!" "OH SO STRONG! AHHH BUT HE WILL DIE A BACHELOR!" "I SAID SHUT THE HELL UP!" KICK!

"Guys the neighbors are watching again." Yuzu sighed. The bus started to screech ahead without its last passenger. "Dad…your bus is leaving."

"Never fear!" Isshin struck a power ranger pose of determination with his many suitcases and tore off after the bus till it stopped. "GOODBYE MY CHILDREN! BE GOOD! DON'T LET TOO MANY WOMEN IN YOUR CLOSET ICHIGO!" "Grraahhh…" Ichigo twitched in anger, but chose not to yell down the street back due to all the disturbed neighbors. "Damn freakin idiot."

It was a shame that as soon as Isshin got on the bus…he wondered if he should have told his son something that might be important to know…then shrugged it off and started chowing down on a Yuzu-custom bento with much gusto.

When he was finally out of sight, the family slunk back in, oddly uncomfortable with the new silence they had never before encountered. Ichigo Kurosaki, aged 25 and a graduate from a medical college, had finally become the man of the house for a week. His younger sisters, the 18 year old Karin and Yuzu, had grown up as well. "Alright." Ichigo sat back with a smirk in his father's chair, feeling confident and powerful. He kicked up his feet on his desk, and threw his arms behind his head. "Since the clinic is already closed for the day, what do you guys want to do? Ice cream?"

Karin, still slender and rather tomboyish and who had become a tall beautiful sports protégé, raised her toned legs to show her cleats. "Can't. I've got practice." She pulled her long hair into a ponytail and strode towards the door.

"Oh." _Dang things have gotten so normal these last few years without having to go shinigami…_

Yuzu blushed, looking down at the floor. "I-I also can't…I've got…a date." Well that sort of random info made the young man fall right out of his chair. "Y-YOU WHAT? SINCE WHEN DID YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND!" Yuzu had grown as well, everyday she looked more and more like her mother with her long light brown hair, innocent eyes, shapely body and beautiful smile. Her brother flailed in brotherly concern, tone set to kill. "WHAT'S HIS NAME!" Well he actually looked like he was about to track him down and rip the poor lad's throat out…

"Big brother!" She blushed, expression so cute he couldn't help but sigh and give up yelling. "Please! He's a very nice boy and I promise he's not of the bad sort!"

The orange-head man still wore a snarl. "I'd still like to meet this punk."

"Your overprotection is like Goat-chins." Karin rolled her eyes. "And it's a little late Ichigo. They've been dating for two months already. And you didn't notice because you were having a little lover's spat with Ruki-" "W-WHAT? TWO MONTHS ALREADY!" He flipped the table over in chibitastic exasperation.

Karin opened the door and walked out. "You interrupted something you didn't want me to say." Her grin was mischievous. "DON'T YOU HAVE SOCCER PRACTICE!" She left cackling as he already exhaustedly put his face down into the magically rightened-again table.

"Well…umm…" Yuzu grabbed her coat, smiling at her older brother's drama. "I'll be going now too. Take care of yourself. There's leftovers in the fridge if you want some."

He just groaned, face still down and hiding his red, waving his hand goodbye. As the door clicked shut again, Ichigo grew depressed. _Aghh…now there's no one here but me…wait!_ He bolted upright with a wolfish grin as a lightbulb went off. "I'm finally…ALONE!" _This is a once in a lifetime opportunity to do whatever I want! YES!_ This was a miracle. This was like winning the lottery, finding buried treasure! Never before had the lad gotten the house to himself! Even in college! (He had just stayed home and commuted to school since it was nearby.)

So he did what every dorky college graduate with nothing to do would do. An hour later the evidence piled high with his activity that he hadn't really gotten to do for most of his high school career let alone college because of the end of the world intrusions that kept him from being an average joe. Cartons of ice cream 'dammit I'm gonna have ice cream anyways', chip wrappers, soda containers, and cases of video games sprawled over the entire living room. And where was the savior of worlds? Well he lay stomach down on the couch, drooling with a manga on his head and a game controller in his hands. "No…Aizen is dead…" He murmured to someone in his dreams. "This manga is wrong…"

That was when the doorbell to the clinic rang. "BWAH! CATNIP!" Ichigo flew ten feet in the air and landed on the floor with a painful thud on his bohunkus. "What the…hell? What was I dreaming about?" He seemed to be addressing the coffee table with random crap all over it. The doorbell rang again and Ichigo wiped off his drooly, ice creamy face before answering the door. "Y-Yeah?"

Little did he know that answering this seemingly innocent inanimate object would cause the rest of his week to go down the drain like the relationship he had with…well…nevermind.

"Hello?" He opened the door sleepily. A little girl of about 11 gaped up at him. "Ah...Ah…" Rubbing his eyes he tried not to look too scary for the poor thing, something that Rukia would chastise him for he promised himself he would work on. His lips twitched into a ghost of a smile, eyes kind. The lad really had grown up for the positive. "May I help you?" The girl flushed for some reason and pointed into the clinic. "Ah…my Granny…she um already went into there for an appointment…I need to talk to her."

Ichigo blinked. "The clinic isn't open today." He pointed at the closed sign.

"No…" She looked on the verge of tears, lip trembling. "I saw her go in…"

"Geh!" To the grown man it was like reliving all those moments with little Nel, the big cutesey eyes, cutesey voice…tears. Waving his hands he quickly looked around for some sort of parental supervision. "W-Wait. Um…where are your parents little girl?"

Giving in had its costs for the man however. "I'm not little!" Guiltless façade shattered like stained glass with her demonic expression of fury. "And my parents are at home! DUH!" Sweating, Ichigo felt awkwardly at a loss of what to do…other than to scratch the back of his head and sigh (his two defaults).

"Fine, look kid I'll show you that your Granny isn't in the clinic." He unlocked the side doors to the actual clinic and turned on the lights. "Alright? And then you're gonna have to go on home. EH?" She bolted past her quicker than Rukia at a Chappy sale…it didn't matter.

And right as he was about to flip out…he became thoroughly shocked.

"Young man! I've been waiting for almost two hours now! Where is the doctor!" There…sitting in the small lobby of a supposedly locked clinic…was the presumed Granny.

Quizzically, the orange head raised an eyebrow from girl to woman and right as he was about to point out something so blatantly obvious to him…

"Fine then! Are you the other doctor he was always bragging about? Or were you the one he yelled at on the phone? Ishida something or other?" This tough old woman meant business as well as the fact that she somehow knew things she otherwise shouldn't.

"Granny!" The girl jumped up and down in glee. "I knew you were here! You never forget your schedule!"

The old woman softened just for the child. "Yes sweetie." But when she turned to the 'other doctor' and revealed a volcanic eruption rivaling Mt. St. Helens. "WELL DON'T JUST STAND THERE YOU BAFOON WITH ATTROCIOUS HAIR! LEAD ME TO A ROOM AND PROCEED WITH THIS APPOINTMENT!" "Hey lady! I was born this way! Take it up with my folks!" But he had to give up and comply with her demonic demands. "You will speak to me with RESPECT young man!"

"Alright so I've had time to access completely what I need you to examine." Ichigo started when she began to unbutton her shirt. "I've got this really nasty mole that I'm worried is-" "WOAH WOAH WOAH!" Ichigo flailed.

"What? I've waited long enough for this so you'd better-!" "Lady!" Ichigo leaned closer. "It's time you understood something." His eyes were firm and grave amber. "You are no longer among the living."

Paleness, if it was possible for a ghost, would surely have been her complexion, her eyes widened at the absurd. "What are you saying? A-Are...ARE YOU ON CRACK!" The image of an uptight old person saying such youthful phrasing was more absurd than the fact that she was dead.

"Look." Ichigo grimaced. "You are not alive anymore. But don't worry I can send you on to the next place."

"What?" A whimper drew his attention to the doorway, the girl was tearing up again. "What do you mean mister?"

_Oh god…this sucks… _"Kid…the fact that you can see her means you have the ability to see ghosts. Same as me. I know it's hard to tell the difference between the living and the dead sometimes…"

Just when he thought the weird situation couldn't get any worse. It did. FWACK! "OII!" He had a cute little girl kick him in the shin. "YOU'RE CRAZY!"

Oh boy did Ichigo's real maturity come out then. His aura seemed to darken, mouth grow to new snarling widths on his face and finger pointing down in thunderous proportions. "LISTEN TO ME KID! LOOK AT YOUR SO CALLED GRANNY! HOW THE HELL DID SHE GET INTO A LOCKED BUILDING IF SHE WAS ALIVE! SHE WENT THROUGHT THE WALLS CUS…SHE'S. A. GHOST!"

Panting, he instantly regretted his vile tone that Rukia would have smacked him for that made the girl start sobbing. Wanting to bash his head in, Ichigo kneeled down to her level and put his hands on her shoulders. "I'm sorry. I know it's a hard thing to accept, that it sounds nuts…but trust me. There will be dangerous times ahead if you can't tell the difference between the living and the dead. If you're not careful you could get yourself into big trouble like I did. GEEHHH!" Chills went up his spine as something ridiculously cold surged through his chest. It would seem the old lady had passed her hand through him.

"D-DON'T DO THAT!" He wailed, sputtering like a kid. He pointed at her in evidence to support his claim. "See! She's a ghost!"

"Well I was wondering how I got inside…" Ichigo sweatdropped as the 'Granny' went into a thoughtful mode. "You're a friggan ghost…"

"Y-You're wrong!" Sobbing once more, the little girl turned tail and bolted, ponytail fwipping. Shoving past a returning Karin on her way out.

"Damn…" Ichigo ran a tired hand through his hair. "This is not what I signed up for…Hey Granny-" But she had disappeared as well. Karin poked her head inside.

"Ichi-nii…why was there a girl in here?" She blinked finding her brother sitting cross-legged on the floor, tweaking his chin in an almost Isshin-like fashion, an ice cream stain on his shirt. "Ichigo?" "She can see ghosts. And just like I did…she doesn't understand the difference." He swayed to his feet, feeling like the biggest jerk in the world.

"I really hope she learns soon. Before it's too late…"

Karin gave a sad smile, walked in and gave him a 'comforting' punch to the shoulder. "You softy. This city is a lot safer because of you…so you shouldn't worry…" More than she knew, he appreciated her words, and he smiled staring off into the distance.

* * *

The next day began in a new beat for the young doctor/shinigami/dork/orangehead. With concealed zeal, he enjoyed opening up the clinic doors for himself for the first time, enjoyed setting up his tools, sanitizing the environment, and putting on his own doctors jacket. _This is…so cool~!_ Taking in a deep breath, he ran a hand through his hair, staring at his reflection in the bathroom mirror above the sink. A lot had changed about him, not just physically. He was still well-built, kept in shape, he now could grow facial hair (which he despised his father for giving him the genetic trait), his face was older more mature. But it was his personality that had changed the most. He didn't scowl so much anymore, life seemed more blissful and easy in comparison to life before. He found himself smiling more, heart trembling with joy of just being alive after all that had happened. And when a certain someone came to visit he tried not to sing with these feelings.

No sooner did he complete his self-important task of donning thus jacket, did he get his first patient. Yuzu and Karin in their nurse uniforms knocked on the bathroom door. "Hey Ichi-nii we've got company." Excited like a jolt of lightning inside him was buzzing around, he struggled to calmly say. "Send them in."  
As they appeared he all but fainted.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Forget remaining calm and composed and professional, when Uryu Ishida (also a medical school grad) came in carrying a sweatdropping Orihime Inoue bridal style into your clinic…you would freak out too.

"Hi Ichigo~!" Orihime waved in her usual friendly manner. Ichigo still struggled to understand.

"U-Um hi but…why are you-?" All he could do was point in dubious disbelief. "A-And Uryu?"

Uryu just frowned, then lifted his catch suavely sparkling to his face with a concerned tone. "Orihime is injured." Then his tone darkened again. "And _your _clinic just so happened to be closest. So don't think I wanted to come here."

"U-Um Uryu I'm fine. Really I am!"Orihime sweatdropped again waving her hands at his worry. Once again sighing and rubbing the back of his head Ichigo gestured to the examination table, where she was set down with the utmost care like she was a china doll. "It's okay Orihime I just don't want to see anymore of your blood shed." Orihime patted him on the head. "There is none silly."

Ichigo scrutinized her, searching for injury till Mr. Ishida thwacked him upside the head. "Don't let your eyes wander!"

"What the hell Uryu I'm trying to find what the problem is!" Tick marks filled the air and Orihime was helpless to stop it.

"Just tell me what happened Orihime." Ichigo groaned.

She nodded, bringing a hand up in thought. "Well, me and Uryu were walking from the movies to our little Handicraft Shoppe we run and well…I tripped ehehe!"

There were too many factors here that Ichigo felt needed thorough examination. "W-Wait." He gasped. "You two are… dating?" His eyes traveled in disbelief from the chipper face to the stone-cold serious one as they flushed slightly.

"Of course we are!" Ishida shoved his glasses up the bridge of his nose in emphasis to Ichigo's once again ignorance. "We've been dating for almost a year and a half now! But of course you haven't been paying attention because you've been having quarrels with Ru-"

"AND YOU HAVE A HANDICRAFT STORE?"

Uryu smirked in arrogance. "I've noted how you interrupted me. But yes. We do. And it's become rather successful."

"Uryu's been working hard~!" Orihime beamed so sweetly the man she addressed blushed. "Running from med school training to help me in the store! He's quite the hard worker~!"

Ichigo was really at a loss. "Okayyy…no idea how you can pull that off but…well Orihime honestly I don't see anything wrong."

"ARE YOU MAD MAN!" Ishida bellowed taking Orihime's hand. "JUST LOOK AT THIS HORRIBLE WOUND! THIS IS YOUR CLINIC SO HELP HER ALREADY!" Ichigo's chibi body writhed in the anger wind.

"Alright already geez Mr. Over -reactor." "You're one to talk." Ichigo rolled over on his stool and squinted at her hand. "Hmm…you're right…Orihime you got a miniscule little scrape. If you looked at it under a microscope you might see it better." He sat back. "You are free to go." She smiled. "See Uryu I told you I was fine."

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU KUROSAKI! DIDN'T YOU LEARN ANYTHING! SHE NEEDS IMMEDIATE ATTENTION!" "GOD JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!" The strawberry head gave up and whipped out some disinfectant and plopped some on a cottonball, holding it with a pair of tweezers he dabbed it on her 'cut'. "Orihime…how do you put up with him? It's amazing." He muttered getting a bandaid ready.

"Ehehe!" She grinned. "He's just looking out for me." Brushing back her hair, she innocently asked. "So how's Rukia doing I haven't seen her-" "Well now that's a nice injury there." "BWAHHH!" The already crazy appointment got crazier as the Granny from yesterday conjured herself right beside Orihime on the table, causing Ichigo to almost toss his instruments through the ceiling in the abruptness. "What are you doing here!"

The old woman yawned. "I got bored. Thought I'd come here."Orihime cocked her head to the side as Uryu sweatdropped. "Who is that?"

Ichigo facepalmed. "I really don't know. Do you want me to send you off to the next world already?" He snarled at the ghost.

"Wait how can they see me too?" Orihime started explaining just as Karin came in wielding a mischievous smile. "Ichigo…call on line one. Rukia~" Ichigo spazzed out, face burning, heart thumping with eagerness. "R-Really!" Then he pouted childishly and finished his doctoring and throwing away the bandaid wrapper. "No. Tell her I'm busy." Karin rolled her eyes. "Alright. But she already predicted you were going to say that so she said she to call you a dumbass and that she will most likely never try and contact you again." "DAMN HER!" It took two seconds flat for the man to snatch the phone off the receiver in the other room. An amused and curious crowd of both the living and the dead followed him.

"JUST WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT!" Ichigo bellowed into the inanimate object with enough force to cause the building to shake. "WELL BYAKUYA CAN KISS MY BUTT ALRIGHT?"Everyone sweatdropped and Yuzu came in passing around a bowl of popcorn. "WELL OF COURSE I'M BUSY! I'M NOT GOING TO SAY ANYTHING TO YOU! NO NO NO! YOUUU ARE GOING TO APPOLOGIZE TO MEEE!" Orihime shook her head. "So what exactly is it that Ichigo and Rukia have been fighting about all this time?"

Karin shrugged, briefly glancing at the ghost. "Oh I lost track. They've been quarreling bout absolutely everything it's hard to tell what they're really fighting about anymore. One time they were arguing about Chappy and its importance to the world. The next they were arguing about how awesome and not awesome her brother is. But if you ask me…" They watched as he slammed down the phone in pure exasperation. "…it all began when Ichigo refused to admit his feelings." Yuzu sighed, watching him still glaring at the phone beneath his hand. "For a grown man, Ichi-niii is still so childish." "Ah…" Karin talked behind her hand. "You know…I've caught him staring over at his closet with this really pathetic look on his face." "That's just too sad."

Tiredly flipping about, Ichigo started when he saw the crowd gathered in the hallway. "The hell are you guys doing?" But he blinked when Uryu with a flustered girl-friend in tow pushed by him to leave. "Thanks." He clapped his rival-friend with orange hair on the shoulder. "Ichigo you sure are an idiot. Good luck moron." "GEH!" "Bye and thanks again Kurosaki-kun~!" "…" Orihime winked on the way out. "Hope you can finally talk to Rukia soon~" Ishida pulled her through the door chastising 'C'mon Orihime that guy is a lost cause.'

Collapsing into a chair, Ichigo a doctor for only about ten minutes and he was already wiped out. The granny sat down next to him, he glanced over and raised an eyebrow. "Why do you keep coming back here? Where's your granddaughter?" But she once again had disappeared.

Yuzu came in. "You have two more patients." Ichigo ran a hand through his hair, he had been through worse in training but not any circumstance with ghosts clinging so tightly to him. "Is it someone I know?" "No." "Good. Send them in."

* * *

The rest of the day went smoothly. Ichigo gave a patch job to two men who were involved in a minor car wreck down the road, diagnosed a daughter with the common cold, advised a woman with digestion issues, checked up on an old man who had nail fungus, gave stitches to three different individuals that got injured that day, transferred a man to Ishida's hospital due to the severity of his dehydration, had to explain to a teenaged girl about normal functions in her body that for some reason she didn't know, removed five peoples various warts, gave two physical examinations, assure a mother that her baby was healthy and NOT fat, caution six people about their blood pressure, diagnose a kid with asthma, diagnose an athlete her ankle was indeed sprained and could not play in the big game on Friday, and lastly he was currently wrapping up a skater kid who had got cut by some glass. They did NOT pay him enough. But fortunately, he enjoyed his job. He was a protector in a way.

"Alright Mr. Riku." Ichigo grinned in the slightest of ways as his day was coming to an end and he had helped so many people even in a small way. But he suddenly wheeled about in a very Isshin-like way. "AND DON'T YOU DARE KNOCK OVER THAT VASE ON HANA STREET AGAIN BECAUSE THAT IS A MEMORIAL FOR A DEAD GIRL!" Riku gulped, nodding vigorously he said his thanks and ran off.

"Graahh…" Ichigo sank into a patient chair, covering his eyes with the back of his hand. "Now I have to go there _again. _And this time bring a vase annnddd a flower for her." He still kept his promise to the girl with pigtails from so long ago, still going there to make sure there is a fresh flower in her memorial. There was one day in particular that doing this chore led him to see Rukia for the first time…

Ready for his break and now that his work day was over, he closed the clinic at its usual time and changed out of his doctor's uniform and into casual clothes. "Guess I'll go take care of that." He told his sisters where he was going and walked to the neighborhood flower shop for a vase and proper flora. The florist recognized him almost immediately since he came by once every two weeks or so. "Ah! Mr. Kurosaki! Time again huh? Or are they for that pretty lady I always see you with?"

Ichigo scuffed his feet. "Eh…no…just the usual. And a vase please."

She smiled at his embarrassment. "You ought to make sure she doesn't get away from you young man."

He balked so she dropped it, but smiled knowingly nevertheless. "You're such a sweet boy Mr. Kurosaki. Always thinking of others but never yourself. That's why you're going to be a great doctor like your father." Amber eyes blinked at the compliment/maybe compliment. "However, though it may be out of old age that it sounds crazy, you should think for yourself every once in a while." She handed him his purchase and change. "There you go dear. Please come again!"

For a moment, Ichigo didn't move. He just stared bewildered at the florist with an indescribable expression of jumbled emotion. "Thanks." Then he took his things and left. _More than you know…_ He thought to himself.

Walking down the street with his hands in his pockets he wondered why people kept pushing him while he dragged his feet. Did they all know something he didn't?

"Mister? What are you doing here?" Caught off guard, Ichigo glanced down at the Memorial. It was that little girl, the granddaughter.

"I made a promise to someone." He chose to reply carefully. She watched silently as he pulled out the flowers and vase. "How about you kid?"

FWAM! Out of nowhere a little foot connected with his shin. "I'm not a kid! And I'm not supposed to talk to strangers!" Wincing somewhat he almost knocked over the new vase. "Why are you in front of my house all the time?"

Ichigo sighed. The coincidence was strange as they had never met before yesterday. "This is a memorial for a girl that died here. I promised to take care of it." Then he crossed his arms. "Hey wait a minute I thought you weren't supposed to talk to strangers."

She flushed. But she ignored him. "Why do you do that? Was she your girlfriend or something?"

"No." He straightened the flowers. "Frankly I don't know anything about her. Not even sure what her name is. Though I'm sure she told me before. I'm…" He scratched his nose, smiling embarrassedly. "…not very good with names or so I'm told."

"You're weird Mr. Doctor." The girl raised an eyebrow. "Why would you go through so much trouble for someone you don't know?"

He looked down at her from where he was kneeling. "Someone very special to me was in trouble once." She watched as his eyes changed to something very dazzling as he stared off into space. "And I had only just met her. I didn't know anything about her. But I chose to return the favor of her saving my life." He chuckled lightly. "Back then I didn't even know how much of a statue her brother was. I didn't know she was from a noble family. I didn't know anything." She watched dew roll of the rose petals in the vase as he continued. "This girl whom I'm honoring. She tried to warn me of some danger chasing me. That same day I met that very special person." He rightened himself. "To not honor her for trying to help me, a stranger that in turn led me to helping that same special person who was also a stranger to me…would be a very low thing for me to do."

"I don't get it." The girl sat down on the sidewalk. "Doesn't make any sense."

"She was the ghost of a girl." Ichigo said firmly. "One day she tried to warn me that a very bad creature that only I could see was coming after me and those I cared about."

"What? A ghost saved you!" Her eyes went wide. "And a b-bad creature?"

"Yes. Though this town is way safer than before so you don't have to worry."He smiled. "You and me are different from most people. It's a blessing and more often a curse to be able to see the deceased. But that day after I fixed her memorial just like today was the day my life changed indefinitely."

"B-But!" He could see her mind trying to grasp it all. "Granny can't be a ghost." Her eyes watered again. Then peered despairingly at the man. "Why? Why can I see her? What does it all mean?"

Gingerly, Ichigo ruffled her hair. "We're just different. But please be careful okay? You have to know the difference between the living and dead right away. That's where I got into the most trouble when I was a kid. Heck I get in trouble ALL the time because of the dead. Most of my friends ARE dead." The thought made him laugh. He hadn't really noticed before. Nor the fact that kindness, love and friendship meant a lot to his life. "The facts are hard to face I know." He looked her right in the eye. "But your Granny needs to find peace and pass on. My friends in Heaven will take good care of her I promise. She couldn't be in better hands. Her attachments here could harm her and you if she stays here too long."

"Mister." She was trying not to cry. "I don't want Granny to leave…n-nobody told me she was gone to begin with…" Ichigo was at a loss. He couldn't believe how cruel it was to not tell the child in the first place, but the fact must have been too hard to say. "They all just think I'm a kid…"

He reached down and but a gentle hand on her little shoulder. "Tell me. Do you have any little siblings?"

She nodded, sniffling. "A little brother."

He nodded. "Then you need to be strong. For him." _I regret not standing strong for my own little siblings. _"It's going to be hard to deal with losing her. Believe me I understand exactly how it's like. But…don't let yourself be swept under by the pain of her death. Don't be consumed by it. Death is only a new beginning. You will see her again someday alright? Remain strong for your brother. He's going to need his big sister when he too finds out. Prove to them you're not just a kid. But a strong older sister."

He turned to leave. "If you need someone to talk to about this. I'll be at the clinic. I have the power to send souls on to the next life." She gasped, but he had already waved goodbye and was on his way.

"Granny…" She couldn't contain her tears any longer.

"Why me?" Ichigo started walking home, feeling terrible. He had a hard time talking to kids, but it was harder when the kid was going through some of the same things he had in his life. It should've been easier.

"Did you mean what you said?" A voice spoke up from next to him. "WAHH!" Granny had been following him the entire time, listening in on the conversation while in hiding. "I said did you mean it? What you said to my granddaughter Miku?"

Ichigo blinked before replying. "About what?"

"All of it. And that I would bring harm to her and myself by staying around." She seemed conflicted.

"Yes. I did. If you stay here too long you will become a monster called a Hollow. They become inhuman and thirst for the souls of those they love."

"How do you know all this little Dr.?" The elderly woman crossed her arms in doubt. "Seems farfetched."

"In that story the danger the girl's ghost was trying to warn me about, was a Hollow. I didn't know it then, but it was after me because I had a strong power to see ghosts. (Among other things I didn't know yet.) Lucky for me and my family that almost died that day, someone stepped in. And my life became a huge rollercoaster of life and death. I don't regret one moment of it because a lot of good came out of this story. But I don't wish your granddaughter to go through the hell I went through."

"Hmph. I think you're just insane." And she disappeared. Much to Ichigo's shock. "H-Hey!" He sweatdropped. "Come back here!"

"Mommy look! That man is talking to himself!" "Don't point honey. Let's go a different way home!" Ichigo wanted to bash his head into a wall. This certainly was a typical ghost-seers life. Everyone, both the living as well as the dead seemed to think him crazy. "Again…Why me?"

* * *

Opening the front door home brought more chaos to his evening. Karin teasingly waved the phone in his face. "It's for you." "If it's Rukia tell her I'm not home." "Okay~" "N-No wait I was only joking!" "ICHIGO MY SON! WHAT'S THIS I HEAR YOU STILL HAVE NO WOMEN IN YOUR ROOM!" The true speaker on the other line was too obnoxious and familiar not to know his identity.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"Ichigo bellowed. "What do you want! Aren't you on vacation! We got everything under control just go away already!"  
He could hear the crash of waves in the background as his father chuckled. "I just wanted to check on things! WHY DOES MY SON KEEP YELLING AT ME!" "I'M TIRED OF HOLDING THE PHONE SO FAR AWAY BECAUSE YOU YELL!" Ichigo retorted as ticks filled the air.

"The ghost of the old woman." His father's tone became deadly serious all of a sudden. "I forgot to tell you about her."

"LIKE HELL YOU DID! SHE KEEPS SNEAKING UP ON ME!" Volcanic eruptions were never this deadly.

"I'm sorry geez calm down son!" Isshin winced at the volume. "So…how are you managing?"  
"The ghost or the clinic?" Ichigo had to sweat at the thought. "I'm doing fine with the clinic. It's the ghost and her granddaughter that are causing me trouble."

"Granddaughter huh? Okay that's new."

"Yeah." There was a youthfulness to his voice. "And Dad?"

"Hmm? What is it?"

"She can…" He took a breath. "See ghosts like me."

"Oh." Isshin could be expected to tweak his goat-chin in this pause. "Is it too much trouble for you?"

"No." Ichigo smiled. "I've actually learned something from all of this."

"Really? What?"

"I've learned about myself. I never really noticed why I do the things I do." Yuzu and Karin were laughing at some funny show in the living room. "I learned what I'm truly thankful for. And what I should be doing."

"Ohoho~! Does this have something to do with wedding bells!" "NO SO JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!" "OWIE SO MEAN!" "No…" Ichigo rubbed his temple. "I've never really said how…" He blushed. "Much you love Ru-" "NO! I WAS GOING TO SAY HOW GREATFUL I AM TO HAVE YOU AROUND!" "!" Isshin almost dropped the phone. "Oh…" "Yeah…" Ichigo blushed. Emotions and saying how he felt had never really been his style. "So…thanks."

"BWAAHHH!" Isshin got everyone on the beach staring at him. "I LOVE YOU SO MUCH SON!" He was 'bawling his eyes out'. "Yeah yeah. Bye." Ichigo bashfully hung up so he wouldn't have to be hugged through the phone. Little did he know that his father was in actuality crying a bit…in genuine feeling. "That moron of a son. I thought the day would never come. Now all he has to do is tell her how he feels about _her _and I'll die a happy man with a smile on my face for my lovely wife in heaven." He blew his nose, ignoring the stares he was receiving for the melodrama. "Ichigo. Aged 25 and finally he can tell his own father how thankful he is. Even if I'm unworthy of that thanks."

* * *

"What'd Dad have to say?" Karin asked from the couch. "The usual thing about your single status?"

But to her surprise her older brother just smiled at them both. "I want you to know that I'm thankful for you." And he just turned around and headed upstairs to his room. Karin and Yuzu shared a look. "We already knew that…"

* * *

The next day was busy. He had to tend to 23 people. But he enjoyed every minute of it, even if he looked scowly. The only part that drove him nuts was of course a certain ghost that continued to pop out of nowhere and pester him. At the end of the day and after the clinic was finally closed, Ichigo had a plan that he wanted to follow through on.

He walked up to the phone, took a deep cleansing breath and maybe a few prayers and dialed a certain inter-world number. As soon as the person on the other line answered, Ichigo let loose the string of nervous-sounding words that he had been practicing all day long in his head. "Rukia. I really need to talk to you okay. I have something important we need to discuss-!" "Oh. Kurosaki. I'm sorry but my _sister _has been engaged to a man of grand status and of integrity and strength, Mr. Renji Abarai." "W-WHAT! BYAKUYA!" "Yelling into my ears as well as neglecting proper title has just convinced me of my decision Mr. Kurosaki-" "Nii-sama!" Rukia's voice came out of nowhere. "Is it Ichigo?" "I wish it wasn't." There was a sound of movement as the phone changed hands. "Yes? Why are _you_ calling _me _all of a sudden? Going to apologize?"

"Rukia I-" "Oh my is that your 'special someone' you were referring to?" "OH MY GOD STOP COMING OUT OF NOWHERE OLD HAG! JUST LET ME SEND YOU OFF SO YOU DON'T TURN INTO AN EVEN BIGGER MONSTER!" There was the usual ghost. Rukia stifled a giggle then turned to her brother, wearing her best mask knowing full well that her brother saw right through it and said gravely. "It would seem the idiot Kurosaki has his hands full with a Hollow. I'm embarrassed as his former teacher. I would like to redeem my honor brother." She bowed but knew he was on the brink of cracking his mask with a grin. "Very well. I cannot fault such a mission." She bowed again with a smile, phone still in hand and a blushing Ichigo on the other line. "Thank you dear brother. I will not let you down."

She returned to speak on the phone….only to snarl. "WHEN I GET THERE YOU HAD BETTER BE GROVELING IN APPOLOGY!" And hung up.

"Hmph." The Granny looked disgusted. "I was just used as an excuse."

The strawberry just stared tiredly at her. "I'm okay with that." Leaning back he waited for her to disappear. "Better say all your farewells. Because you are going to have to leave soon."

"I'll do what I want bossy young man!" And as usual POOF she was gone. Leaving the man of much medical knowledge to ponder over his lack of conversational knowledge. _She's going to be irritated when I tell her the reason I called her all the way here isn't she?_

The nervous young lad had plenty of time to think this all over on his way to the flowershop the next day before Rukia would arrive. "Not another damn skater knocking that vase over! Will they ever freakin' learn?" He groaned, made his purchase after explanation to the florist and was on his way. The little girl was sitting there on the curb by the memorial…with her Granny. He did his part and turned to her. "We've been talking." She said sadly. "Mister. Can you really help Granny pass over safely?"

He nodded. "But…I can't perform the konso here in front of all these people."

"Alright. We'll go with you to the clinic."

"I'm sure it's been hard for you." He smiled gently. "But I'm glad you've thought it over and remained strong."

"It is hard." He heard her sniffle from behind as they walked with him, Granny keeping a transluesent arm around her frame in comfort. "I'm only a kid."

"Passing on and moving on are hard on everyone. Believe me."

"Hey Ichigo!" Yuzu came running to the door, not noticing the two following behind him. "You'll never believe who's here!"

He gulped, heart skipping a beat in anticipation to the person that kept breaking through his defenses and entering almost every thought. "Rukia." He almost forgot the guests behind him when he caught sight of her familiar smile, waiting for him in the living room. "Ichigo? You have a lot of things that I'm waiting to hear." She raised her eyebrow childishly.

"Eh…" He scratched his head flushing against his will. "Um…well first I-"

"Ohhh. _She's_ your 'special someone'." Granny interrupted once again. Everyone but Yuzu gapped at the newcomer. "She's quite beautiful young man. So why aren't you married yet?" Red as his namesake, Ichigo twitched. "Everyone but my sister Yuzu can hear and see you."

Miku peeked from behind the door. "Really? They see ghosts too?" Everyone was curious now. "Who are they?"

"I was just leaving." Granny said haughtily. "This man is helping me to." Miku sniffled. "Oh Granny…"

Putting two and two together, Karin dragged her sister away before she could offer tea to their guests. "C'mon Yuzu you'll get all emotional again." "What? Is there a konso? Karin?"

Ichigo and Rukia changed into their shinigami forms. Both, in perfect unison pulling out their contrasting blades. Miku's eyes widened. "Woah…"

Ichigo stood, looking ever powerful and intimidating. He turned to Granny. "So what is it that made you change your mind all of a sudden if you don't mind me asking? I mean…you were so adamant that I was out of my mind and insistent on staying here."

The grandmother tried to hold a tearful Miku's hands before answering. "Right after you told me that I could become something evil…I started feeling strange. I remember your father telling me the same thing for the week he was here and the week that I died." She wanted to stroke her granddaughter's cheek but couldn't. "But I still didn't want to believe I was dead. And that you were telling the truth." Her eyes shown for once. "I've been following you around all this time. Trying to figure out why you would tell me all these ridiculous sounding warnings. But I'm realizing that I am starting to become that monster. I was causing Miku to feel torn by staying here. How will she ever be able to move on if I'm still here anyways?" She paused taking a deep breath. "It's time I set an example. Miku needs to be strong. Then I need to be strong instead of cowardly hiding in a sea of denial."

Ichigo nodded, Zangetsu propped against his shoulder. "I'm ready. I don't want to be a danger to my sweet Miku." The girl was trying hard not to cry anymore. "Be strong my Miku."

"Granny!" "Sweety." She smiled confidently. "I will see you there someday. Remember. I always keep my schedule." She winked.

Rukia touched Ichigo's wrist, and stepped forward. "You are wise to protect her. Do not worry. Passing on is painless physically. And where you are going is a good place. You will meet many new people there and will find happiness." She in turn rested her kind violet gaze upon the child. "Don't cry. Be happy you got to see your grandmother off. Be happy in your goodbyes. Sometimes they lead to another unexpected greeting." She glanced up into a certain person's amber orbs. Both remembered all the times they had said goodbye only to say hello again. Ichigo closed his eyes with a smile.

Then opened them again and held out the hilt to the old woman's forehead. "Are you ready?"

She nodded, tears in her eyes. "Thank you." He shook his head. "No. Thank you. You and your granddaughter have reminded me of who it is that I am thankful for. To protect…it is a beautiful thing."

And as the sad ending opened up to a new beginning with the swirl of shimmering lights that belonged to a lost soul…two people looked at each other knowing what it was that was really said. Ichigo put his arm around his savior, his other hand he ruffled the hair of a girl that would go through a life similar to his…only with less hardship.

"Miku-chan." Yuzu had already returned. "Come have some tea." Her motherly instincts beckoned her to the young girls side and she proceeded to cheer the girl up. Karin watched her brother as he and Rukia returned back to their bodies.

"Ichigo." Rukia's eyes softened. "You weren't going to apologize to me were you?"

"N-No." FWACK! An elbow jammed itself into his ribcage. "YOU FOOL!"

"W-WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO APPOLIGIZE FOR? CHAPPY IS STUPID AND YOUR BROTHER IS MEAN!" His sputtering gave his sister amusement.

"I thought…you were going to apologize for…" Rukia glanced at her feet suddenly, blushing. "…saying you didn't love me."

"Oh…"

"Yes 'oh'." There was an awkward silence as there was now an amused, popcorn eating crowd watching their drama.

"I-I'm sorry." Ichigo stammered. "I didn't mean it when I said I didn't." He shocked himself at the words that somehow managed to conjure themselves before he had time to think.

"You still can't even say it casually like most men Ichigo. How pitiable." She shook her head.

Before he could think further, he took her by the shoulders. "Rukia. I'm not good at saying these kinds of things but. I'm thankful for you. I'm thankful for your stupid Chappy-obsession, your jerk brother, your intervening in my life and your horrible drawing skills. If there is anything in these past few days that I've learned it's that I want to protect everyone." Their eyes wavered. "I'm so slow that it took me till now to realize that before you, I only wanted to protect those I loved. And then you came along and sacrificed yourself for a stranger. I knew this all along. But I never really thought about what it is that drives me so passionately. And I'm sorry for that."

Rukia couldn't help but smile. "And what else did you learn and feel you should say to me?"

He blushed crimson again. "Er…em…well…uhh-" KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK! "EHH… someone's at the door ehehe! I'll erm…go and get it!"And then he ran away again. The saver of many worlds and of life and death couldn't even say three little words.

"Yes?" He opened the door. A little boy was there holding up an arm that was bleeding just a little bit, snot rolling down from trying not to cry. For some reason Ichigo thought of this boy as himself. That wussy little kid that ran to his mommy in all scenarios. Really now. What kind of man was he? Rukia sighed observing as he got out his first aid kit. "Well that looks like the closest I'll get out of Dr. Baka…"

Finishing his work, kid now happy and bandaged he came back in, and snatched Rukia by the hand and dragged her back outside with him. Right there, out in the front yard, he looked deep into her eyes and said. "I missed you."

She sighed, finally content. "Finally…you admitted it."

Yuzu glanced at Karin from their spot at the opened door. "All the neighbors are watching." "I'm going to tape this for Dad." They smirked. The little girl Miku had to smile. "This is a weird story. A doctor is saved by the dead? And now he protects both the living _and_ the dead?" She watched the clouds roll by up above where she knew her Granny was watching. "I think I will become a doctor too. So that I can be just like him. And help like he did with me and Granny."

Dr. Kurosaki finally mended up his special person's heart. In the most sappy of ways. Though he had to admit it was a bit out of selfishness. He had to think about himself. For once he thought about protecting and caring about what his own heart was feeling.

* * *

**Join us next time for another episode of Dr. Kurosaki: Man of the Heart! Naahhh jk this is a one-shot. XD**

**Bleck! What is up with all my mush these days? Gotta keep a trashcan near me on standby for things like this! Ugh but I started this story AGES ago. I'm not too pleased with this ending it slipped out of my control. I never meant for this to be such a long tale of sappy-ness… :O And it took too long to write. But it was kinda fun! Ichigo is seriously such a baby sometimes. XD And seriously! What did you think the 'three words' were? Huh? 'I love you'? BWAHAHA~ That's too mushy for me I'm afraid! But maybe that's what they are really saying ne? I'll leave it up to your interpretation!**

**READ AND REVIEW~! Or Ichigo will come and be your masseuse. And Kenny will sing opera! **


End file.
